


Dear Louis

by hometolouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, that's all you gotta know, this is a sad fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hometolouis/pseuds/hometolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes to Louis everyday even though he's no longer able to reply...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This work isn't mine , I found this on twitter a long time ago but I wanted to post it somewhere to re-read bc I love it , but it's hella sad and I'm sorry ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Louis

Dear Louis, 

Our daughter is eighteen years old today. She's leaving for the UNI, and I'll be all alone. I miss you. 

Sincerely,  
Harry T.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Since you passed away, our life has been so hard. Christine still cries over you in her sleep. I still cry sometimes.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I feel old. This night, she came to our room, crawling over our bed, making her to me, "papa, I don't want to leave". 

Harry

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I feel old. This night, she came to our room, crawling over our bed, making her to me, "papa, I don't want to leave". 

Harry. 

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

You would be 43 today, and it feels so funny because I still remember my age by decreasing two numbers of yours.

Harry T.

 

~

 

Harry.

Dear Louis, 

Christine said she would make it for us, can you believe it? "Papa, I will be the best doctor in the world" she said. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I asked our daughter today, why she wants to be a doctor. I may be crying. "I want to find the cure to what daddy had."

Harry

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I've never really told her about the first time your disease showed its symptoms. But I remember, clearly. It hurts.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I cried today, watching Christine leave to the university. I can't believe how fast she grew up. From dolls to parties.

Harry

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Christine's gone and I'll only see her on the Sundays. It will be hard not to stare in her blue eyes, they're yours.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I can't believe I lost you to cancer. It still feels bitter and hard to say it, my throat burning at the lump on it.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Do you still remember the promises we made to each other? You promised me we'd die extremely old and holding hands.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I still wonder what makes life worth living. That was your favorite question, wasn't it? Always leaving me speechless.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I played piano today. It felt good, Lou. It felt so good to do something we did together so many times. I miss us.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis,

I still remember when we were at the hospital that night. You were having a cardiac arrest. Christine was crying. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

If I could turn back in time, I would have made love to you in the night before you had the cardiac arrest. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Make love. The term you used to describe every single night of sex we had. Even the ones we didn't go slow and sweet.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Do you mind if I play with myself a little today? I just really miss your hands, your mouth, your cock inside me.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

It felt good to orgasm again. It's been a few years since I last did it, and I could swear I heard your moans, Louis.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Christine called today. She told me about how cool university was, and how her anatomy class had already started.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Christine also said sweet nothings to me. I couldn't hold back the tears when she said "Daddy watches over us, Papa".

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

"Oh love, be patient. We are bravery and bravery means fight until the last gasp". I remember your sweet voice saying.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I am happy today. I went to that old bakery I used to work in my adolescence, I ate way too many cheesecakes, Lou. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Your mother came to visit me, today. She brought lemon tart and we ate it with coffee. She gave me a old envelope.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I still am in love with you. The letter you left with your mother, when you were about to marry me, proves it.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

If anyone asks me how many times I've read this piece of paper I received two days ago, a hundred times would be less.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I'm thinking about framing the letter you left me. "I don't do love, Harry Styles. But you did make me fall for you".

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I framed the letter. You can even call me ridiculous, sappy, and I am, and well. Wasn't it the reason you fell for me?

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I met someone today. A man who's around my age, you can even say he is beautiful. But honestly, never as much as you.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I accidentally bumped into him in the park today. His name is William. When he told me, I smiled 'cause well. William.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Sorry I haven't written anything in the last five days. I went out with that William guy. It turned out he's lovely.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Please don't hate me. I feel so bad, it all feels so wrong. I shouldn't have let him kiss me, I'm so sorry, Louis. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

It's been three days since I last wrote you something. I've been ignoring William's messages. I don't feel good. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I had a dream and you were there. You held me close, you told me it was okay to love again. Is it okay to love again? 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Christine told me it is okay to love again. "He's been gone for years, papa" she said, "he would want you to love". 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I don't want to love again. It is official. I am not forgetting you. I love you. It will always be this way. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I'm not okay. I need you, and it fucking hurts that I lost you for this fucking cancer. I told you to stop smoking! 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

It's your fault you had cancer. Your fucking fault I have no one to love. It is your fault I'm pushing William away. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I am sorry, I am sorry, I am so sorry. Please forgive my rudeness, what I said was unfair. Cancer wasn't your fault.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

You were in my dream today, again. But this time you weren't close to me. This time you were fading away. Why are you?

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

William came to my house today. He fucked me, Louis. He fucked me hard, but he was gentle. He was sweet, Louis. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Would you let me fall in love again? Some times, I sit on the armchair we have in the backyard, and I think you would.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I want to love again. That is it, I said it. I don't want to feel like I am cheating on you, I still have the ring on.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis,

Christine came to visit me, she hugged me so tight, it felt so warm and familiar. She has your warmth, Louis. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Christine told me to let it happen, if I fall in love, in her point of view, things would be okay, I would be okay.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

William bought me beautiful red roses. When I opened the door, a frown was on his face. "I'm in love with you, Harry".

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

It's been a week and a half since I last wrote you, and so many things happened. Firstly, I am not a single man. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I presented William to Christine. She loved him, told me she'd be honored to be the maid of honor to our wedding. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Before you haunt me with your soul - which I'd actually be amazed to see once again - no, there's no wedding. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Funny how a person can fall in love so easy. I still remember the first time you told me this, along with "I fell".

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I still ask: would you let me love again? I know this rhetorical since you can't answer. Give me a sign, please. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

You were in my dream tonight, again. I felt myself being embraced by your arms while you whispered "yes" into my ear.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Quite a long time since I last wrote something, right? I feel speechless, I really don't know what to write. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

William spent the night over our house. We had sex two times in a row. After it, he held me and whispered "made love".

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I told him the words. Louis, I fell in love with him. I don't want you to hate me, and somehow, I feel like you don't.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

One week without letters, I am sorry. Chris visited me today, she told me about a dream. It was weird, you and William.

Harry

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I had the same dream as our daughter. You were there, but you weren't you. You were William, and it felt so real.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I started examining details. William has blue eyes, short heigh, heartbeat in the same rhythm of how yours used to be.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

He told me something. Louis, my heart raced so fast and then I just knew it. "Bravery means fight until the last gasp".

Harry

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

His embrace is familiar, warm, almost the same as Christine's. Just the same as how yours used to be, Louis. 

Harry. 

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

It all made sense today. When William's eyes met mine, my heart almost stopped the beat. I saw you, I saw your soul. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I said yes when he got on his knees today and opened a small blue velvet box and showed me a silver ring. I smiled.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

He made love to me, his fingers intertwined in mine, my body pressed against the sheets. Your soul meeting mine, again.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

A long time since I last wrote you, isn't it, Louis Tomlinson? I only want to thank you. Thank you for letting me love.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

I am beautifully suited, just about to walk down the aisle for a second time in my life. I am marrying you, again.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

As my words leave my mind, I put this last ones in the paper. Along with my golden wedding ring we had. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

All of the letters, golden wedding ring, it all stays in a small box. The one on the top of our closet, our old house.

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

Let's wait for two beautiful teenagers to find it, and as they read, they see that love happens a lot of times. 

Harry.

 

~

 

Dear Louis, 

But only between the same pair of souls. I love you, William Tomlinson. I've always did, and I always will. 

Harry William.

 

~


End file.
